


Chemistry

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Series: Femslash Fic Bonanza 2016 [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Baking, Cooking, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by stitch-witchery. Ami and Mako are baking together and Ami gets a little insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

Ami screwed up her face as she measured out the amount of cinnamon exactly….just one more millimeter in the cup…She looked over at Mako and her eyes widened when she saw her toss some in without even bothering to measure.

“Mako-chan? Have you made this so much you know even without measuring?”

Mako blinked. “Oh! No. Sometimes…sometimes I like to not follow the recipe exactly and put in what I think feels right. Just mess around a little, you know.”

“Ah.” Ami looked down at her measuring cup. “I suppose that’s why you’re a better chef than I am. I’m not…intuitive like you. I just follow the instructions.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that!” Mako said quickly.

“Yes, but I can’t make anything new like that. But I’m afraid I’m not…creative enough.”

“That’s not true! You do creative stuff all the time, like writing songs. And…in chemistry!”

Ami raised her eyebrows. “Chemistry?” 

“Remember in class you discovered that when you combined that stuff it made a sort a glue? That was making something new…literally experimenting! Cooking’s the same way!”

A smile spread across Ami’s face. “You’re right. I just need to experiment more!”

She took a handful of cinnamon and threw it at the bowl. Unfortunately, she did so a little too violently and it ended up all over her face and body.

“Are you okay?” Mako said as Ami coughed and sputtered. 

“Yes… oh, this is embarrassing…”

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed! You look pretty tasty now.” Mako leaned close with a giggle and nervous little smile “Can…Can I have a little?”

Ami flushed, her skin tingling. “Go ahead.”

Mako kissed Ami and then leaned back, licking the cinnamon off her lips. “Yum. That was the best treat!”

“Mako-chan?” Ami responded shyly.

“Yes?” 

“Prepare yourself.”

And without futher ado, Ami smeared Makoto’s face with cinnamon. 

“Now it’s my turn,” she said with a grin. Mako could only laugh.

Ami’s cake did turn out very well that day, but that was all right. In her opinion, the experiment was success. 


End file.
